Bartemius Crouch Senior
|marital=Widowed |alias=Barty |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Grey , formerly Dark |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Mrs Crouch (wife) † *Barty Crouch Jr (son) † *Grandfather |hidem=m |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (?–1990) *Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation (1990–1995) |house= |loyalty=Ministry of Magic}} Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Senior (d. 27 May, 1995) was an influential Ministry of Magic official during the mid-to-late 20th century. He was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during the First Wizarding War, but was demoted to the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation afterwards. He had a reputation for "fighting fire with fire", exhibiting the same sort of ruthlessness and brutality against criminals as some Death Eaters did against their victims. He was cast aside after the First Wizarding War and was put in charge of Department of International Magical Cooperation. He was eventually murdered by his Death Eater son, Barty Crouch Jr, who despised him. He and his son were the last members of the pure-blooded Crouch family. Biography Early life Nothing is known about Bartemius's childhood; however, he was trained in the magical arts, most likely in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and received a career at the Ministry of Magic. He was married to a "''wispy-looking little witch''" and they had a son, who was named after him, Barty Crouch Jr. Crouch quickly rose through the ranks of the Ministry of Magic and became the judge in the Council of Magical Law whilst heading the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. . Crouch spent much of his life in his career and as such, did not pay enough attention to his family, especially his son. First Wizarding War 's trial]] During the downfall of the Death Eaters in the First Wizarding War, he convicted several suspected criminals to life imprisonment in Azkaban, including Sirius Black, who did not receive a trial. He authorised Aurors to use the Unforgivable Curses on their opponents if necessary and went under the principles of "kill rather than capture" and "attack first, ask questions later". Crouch oversaw a trial where he had the Death Eater Igor Karkaroff set free in exchange for the names of several other Death Eaters, including Augustus Rookwood. He also oversaw the trial of Ludo Bagman, but much to Crouch's fury, the Council cleared Bagman of all charges and even applauded Ludo for his previous achievements in a Quidditch match, though it should be noted that Bagman was merely an unknowing dupe rather than an actual Death Eater. Although Crouch's tactics were cruel, most people believed that he was doing the right thing, as there would be no way to defeat Voldemort otherwise. Many people predicted that Crouch would be the next Minister for Magic, since Albus Dumbledore refused the position multiple times. ]] However, after Lord Voldemort's fall, Crouch got news that his own son had helped drive two Aurors — Alice and Frank Longbottom — insane through use of the Cruciatus Curse alongside with the three Lestrange Death Eaters, trying to learn where their master was in hiding. A trial being the closest to fatherly affection he can give, Crouch did not make any difference for it despite his son being among the convicts. Ignoring his son and wife's pleas, as well as the apparently not completely certain evidence that his son was guilty in the first place (it was later stated that there was some ambiguity about whether his son had taken part in the torture or merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time), he sentenced all four Death Eaters to Azkaban for life, while cruelly claiming that he has no son: his decision was met with the roaring approval of the court. In Sirius's opinion, and by all accounts, this court was nothing more than a sham trial for Crouch Snr to express his hatred for his son and to publicly disown him in front of the entire Wizengamot. Hiding his son Shortly after the imprisonment, the Crouch couple was permitted a deathbed visit due to Crouch's high status as a Ministry official. Mrs Crouch's health was failing at the time due to the stress and begged her husband to rescue their son from prison as one last favour, to which he agreed out of love for her. The two took advantage of the deathbed visit by using Polyjuice Potion to switch Barty Jr and Mrs Crouch, in case any of the prisoners were watching from their cells and then Barty Snr smuggled his son out of Azkaban. Mrs Crouch died shortly afterwards, posing as her son until the end and because Barty never went to retrieve her body in fear of having the breakout exposed, staged her death and held a quiet, private funeral with an empty grave. According to Crouch Jr, his father only saved him as a favour for his wife and that Crouch Snr himself "loved her as he never loved son", though due to Crouch Jr's mental instability and biassed hatred for his father at the time, that Barty Jr's account of events was biassed. Furthermore, Barty Jr was in gaol at the time that the exchange between his parents went down. However, since the Crouch's house elf was able to gain concessions for Barty Jr through evoking the name of Barty Snr's deceased wife, it is safe to assume that he was respecting his wife's wishes in allowing her to sacrifice herself by spending her last days in a place like Azkaban for their son's sake and in risking his own position in the Ministry despite his hatred for the Dark Arts and all who practise them. Crouch took his real son home, having his house-elf Winky to nurse the boy back to health. After that, Crouch searched long and hard for methods to restrain his son from returning to Voldemort and was eventually forced to utilise the Imperius Curse to keep Barty Jr under house arrest for twelve years and his visual body hidden under an Invisibility cloak. He then assigned Winky to become the boy's keeper and carer. Winky would try to persuade her elder master to award his son for his good behaviour, despite it all being a byproduct of the subjugation. Because of the public reaction after his "son" died, with the ambiguity of the imprisonment starting to overtake the rash decision of the trial, not to mention that people starting to take pity on Crouch Jr for his father's neglect, Crouch Snr lost his popularity and chance to become Minister for Magic and was shunted sideways to the Department of International Magical Cooperation, with Cornelius Fudge succeeding Millicent Bagnold as Minister instead. Discovery and aftermath At some point while serving as Department Head, a Ministry worker named Bertha Jorkins called at the Crouch home with Ministry paperwork. Crouch was out, but Bertha secretly overheard Winky talking to Barty Crouch Jr. She heard enough to guess that it was Crouch Jr hiding under an Invisibility cloak. Upon returning home, Crouch was confronted by Bertha. Crouch took drastic measures by casting an extremely powerful Memory Charm on her, which accidentally caused Bertha some brain damage, although it was not noticeable except for a new tendency of forgetfulness. Bertha went to work for Ludo Bagman at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Quidditch World Cup Some time later, Winky convinced (after months of efforts) Crouch to take her and Barty to the Quidditch World Cup final, which was being held in England that year, stating that it was what his wife would have wanted. Crouch remained in his tent while Winky took Barty, hidden under an Invisibility cloak, up to the Top Box. She covered her eyes for the duration of the match because she was so afraid of heights. Barty, however, had awoken from the Imperius Curse and proceeded to steal Harry Potter's wand from his pocket, as Harry was sitting right in front of the invisible Barty. He later used Harry's wand to cast Morsmordre. campsite after the riot ]] Crouch saw the effect the spell had — the Dark Mark was hovering overhead '' —'' and hurried to the place where it had just been cast. It was there that he found Harry, Ron and Hermione, as well as Winky in the bushes nearby with Harry's wand. Crouch also found his invisible son on the ground, unconscious. After Harry's wand was determined to be the culprit, Crouch publicly dismissed Winky (ostensibly for disgracing him, but in reality for failing to supervise his son). After the witnesses to Winky's dismissal left, Crouch recast the Imperius Curse on Barty and returned home. Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort had found and tortured Bertha Jorkins into telling him vital information about the present state of the Ministry, including the fact that Barty was alive and still loyal to the Dark Lord. Wormtail and Voldemort travelled to the Crouch home, placed the Imperius Curse on Crouch himself which removed the one placed on Barty Jr. The Triwizard Tournament and death is chosen as a Triwizard Champion]] Crouch was ordered to go to work and do all his usual jobs as if nothing had happened. This included becoming one of the judges in the Triwizard Tournament, which he, as the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, had helped plan out. When Crouch, along with Ludo Bagman, came to Hogwarts, Crouch was unable to get as much applause as Bagman did, probably partly because he was not a very pleasant-looking man. While this was happening, Crouch's son was also in Hogwarts, impersonating Alastor Moody and plotting to help his master rise to power. Crouch showed no sign of surprise, exhaustion or any emotion at all when the name of Harry Potter came from the Goblet of Fire, as a part of Voldemort's plan. Presumably due to Voldemort's influence, Crouch insisted that any person whose name came out of the Goblet had to compete in the tournament. A short time later, however, Crouch started to resist the Imperius Curse, just like his son had done during his time under Crouch's control. Voldemort, fearing that people would become suspicious, ordered him to stay home and write letters, saying he was sick, with his duties as a Tournament judge being primarily carried out by Percy Weasley. This brought suspicion to some people, such as Sirius Black, who knew that Barty would never take a day off work simply because of illness. ]] Eventually Crouch broke free of the curse and due to Wormtail's neglect, managed to escape and fled towards Hogwarts to warn Dumbledore about Voldemort's plans. Exhausted and slightly mad from the effects of Voldemort's mind-controlling spells, he staggered through the Forbidden Forest onto the Hogwarts grounds, eventually coming across Harry and Viktor Krum. Crouch's resisting of Voldemort's spells caused him to continuously talk to a nearby tree, thinking it was his assistant "Weatherby" and to think his wife and son were still alive and well. In a short sane state, Crouch begged to speak to Dumbledore, claiming that it was "all his fault". While Harry went to get him, Barty Jr arrived (as Alastor Moody) and stunned Krum. Barty Jr then murdered his father and transfigured the corpse into a bone, burying it in Rubeus Hagrid's garden. Barty Crouch, Jr was later captured and admitted, under the influence of Veritaserum, to having murdered his father, among the other facts of the breakout and Voldemort's plan. Soon afterwards, he was subjected to the Dementor's Kiss by Cornelius Fudge's Dementor which he took into Hogwarts for his own safety when he heard there was a Death Eater in the castle. After his son's confession, it is unknown if Crouch Snr's corpse was retrieved and untransfigured, though Fudge did deem him mad and delusional from what he heard Harry describe. Personality and traits Crouch spoke in a curt voice, and seemed to be an overly serious person in contrast to his peers and colleagues: he did not smile or wave when his name was announced in the introduction to the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, whereas Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, waved jovially and enthusiastically, though this probably had something to do with the Imperius curse he was under. He was known to be a strict rule-follower, someone who would not hesitate to either give his own son to the Dementors, or dismiss a highly devoted and loyal house-elf. Having devoted his entire life to eradicating the dark forces, Crouch was well known for despising the Dark Arts and those who practised them, but the methods he used were just as brutal and cruel as those he worked to prosecute, as he legalised the usages of the Unforgivable Curses and went under the principles of kill rather than capture, shoot first and ask questions later, and so he would unethically imprison many people, including Sirius Black, without trials. To this end, he disregarded true justice for no good reason other than to make himself look good in the public's eyes, so as to further his own career and work his way up to becoming the Minister for Magic. If anything even looked like it might destroy his reputation, he would make it his first priority to remove it, even to the point of publicly disowning and imprisoning his son in order to make it clear that he had nothing to do with anyone who was even remotely suspected of being connected to the Dark Arts. He would later dismiss his devoted house-elf just for being at the wrong place at the wrong time (though the true reason is he deemed her unreliable, since she had almost let his subjugated son get away). Despite his ruthlessness and apparent selfishness, he was capable of feeling true love, as he agreed to his wife's dying request of saving their son from prison, despite his high position, reputation and general dislike for the Dark Arts and was willing to use the son, breaking the rules to restrain his son, breaking the laws he was so adamant in enforcing. In this sense, he was more of a hypocrite than anyone but Sirius could have imagined. The reason he was seen as an unloving workaholic was due to him placing his public image and career over his family, having set his entire life into following rules and eradicating dark forces and would spend little to no time on his family life. Indeed, Sirius found it extremely weird when Crouch was calling in sick, as the Barty he (and the public) knew would never miss a day of work for any simple reason such as sickness. This tough love for his family made his own son see it as neglect, leaving a negative impact on the young man's perception and choices. Physical appearance Crouch had short grey hair with a neat parting, which was described as "almost unnaturally straight" and a narrow toothbrush moustache. In certain lights, such as in semi-darkness, he took on a skull-like appearance. While disguised as a muggle for the World Quidditch Cup, he wore a black suit and highly polished shoes, making him look like a businessman, to the point that Harry described that even Vernon Dursley would not be able to tell the difference. Due to this first impression, Harry thought Crouch looked weird in wizarding robes. However, Crouch's smart appearance suffered after Voldemort put him under the Imperius Curse. Harry noted after seeing Crouch up close that he appeared pale and ill, to the point that he partially agreed with the rumours that Crouch was ill until he eventually learnt the truth after Crouch Jr. was recaptured. After he fought the Imperius Curse and escaped from Voldemort's control, Crouch became almost unrecognizable, sporting an unshaved appearance with overgrown hair and appeared weak due to the effort of fighting the Imperius Curse and travelling for many days between his house and Hogwarts before he was murdered by his son. Magical abilities and skills * Multilingualism: Ludovic Bagman stated in August of 1994 that Crouch can speak one hundred and fifty languages: the same day, Percy Weasley corrected him by boasting that Crouch could speak over two hundred, including Mermish, Gobbledegook and Troll. * Charms: Crouch was able to effectively use the Portus spell, a charm used to create portkeys: indeed, he created portkeys across five continents, which he later described as "no mean feat". His Memory Charm was so powerful that it caused Bertha Jorkins permanent memory damage. * Dark Arts: Despite his loathing for the dark arts and those who practise them, Crouch was able to cast an Imperius Curse powerful enough that even an extremely adept caster of the spell such as his son could only resist after twelve years. His understanding of this branch of magic's potency led him to legalise the Unforgivable Curses during the First Wizarding War, effectively allowing many Death Eaters to be captured and killed. * Willpower: Crouch able to shrug off the Imperius Curse cast on him by Voldemort after a much shorter span of time than the one he did on his son, showing that he has a very strong sense of self. However, Voldemort was in a weakened form at the time and Crouch's resistance to the curse had led to him becoming delirious and maddened. Relationships Wife and son ]] Bartemius did not pay enough attention to his son, until the day Crouch Jr was caught in the company of three Death Eaters after the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Crouch Snr gave his son little more than the courtesy of a trial, something he did not always give other suspects and oversaw it personally. In the end, Crouch Snr simply used the trial as nothing but a sham to publicly disown his son and showed no mercy as he sent him to Azkaban. However, he fulfilled his wife's dying wish and smuggled their son back out, keeping him hidden at home under the Imperius Curse for several years. This, plus Crouch Snr's neglect of his son proved to be his undoing, as Lord Voldemort learned of the whereabouts of his servant and freed him, turning the tables on Crouch Snr by Imperiusing him instead. Although Crouch eventually escaped, he was murdered by his own son when he attempted to warn Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore of what had happened. His son felt like Barty Snr loved his wife more than he had ever loved his son, but this was only the truth in the son's eyes and not necessarily the accurate truth. However, Barty Snr seemed to put his public image first, as despite his son's pleas, he still sentenced him to Azkaban for life. Dumbledore lets on there was generally some doubt if Barty Jr had been guilty or just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but this was only Dumbledore's point of view while he may not have known all the evidence. However, the love for his wife and son allowed Barty Snr to be persuaded by her dying wish to smuggle their son out of prison, in exchange of her. All of Crouch Snr's neglect of his son and ruthlessness as a Ministry official to imprison his own son brought a negative impact on Crouch Jr's psyche, leading the boy to genuinely despise his father enough to kill him. Barty Jr would later comment that Crouch Snr was disappointing as a father, that he suffered the indignity of being named after that father and that he greatly enjoyed killing his father. Winky ]] Winky the house-elf is an extremely devoted servant of Barty Crouch Snr. She is very willing to help her master take care of his renegade son and even obeyed his orders to stay on the Quidditch World Cup's top box, despite her acrophobia. Her loyalty may surpass the mere magic-bound duty of an average house-elf, as she showed genuine affection for Barty even long after her dismissal. Barty, in turn, treated Winky with no respect and considered her nothing more than a slave who was expected to follow orders unquestioningly. When she failed to restrain Barty Jr, Barty Snr dismissed her and thought of her as nothing as more than "something filthy and rotten contaminating his over-shined shoes" when she was screaming and begging for mercy at his feet. Winky was devastated by this dismissal, considered it a disgrace to her mother and grandmother and this devastation worsened when she heard that Crouch was murdered by his own son. Percy Weasley |left]] Percy Weasley worked under Crouch for thirteen months and was absolutely obsessed with him: indeed, Percy's brother Ronald joked in August of 1994 that he should be expecting their engagement any day. Crouch, however, cannot remember Percy's name: as a running gag, he referred to his protege as "Weatherby". After Voldemort subjugated Crouch and forced him to write letters to declare sickness, Weasley obeyed the orders via these letters unquestioningly. This eventually got Percy into trouble, as when Crouch escaped and was seen delirious on Hogwarts ground, the Ministry accused Percy of being irresponsible and unperceptive, that he should have seen the written orders as potential forgeries and that he should have informed a superior of Crouch's questionable status. It is unknown what Percy thought of Crouch after the man had been found insane in the Forbidden Forest and participated in breaking out his criminal son from Azkaban, however, considering his behaviour after Voldemort's return he probably disowned his ties to the man. Bertha Jorkins Little is known of Crouch's relation toward Jorkins, although after her disappearance he spent some time convincing co-worker Ludovic Bagman to send someone out to look for her. Crouch's employee Percy Weasley stated that Crouch appeared to be rather fond of Bertha, though when Bertha discovered Crouch's secret he was forced to cast a Memory Charm on her that damaged her brain and memory permantly. Ludo Bagman ]] Barty had a rather negative relationship with Ludo Bagman, who was a polar contrast in personality with Crouch himself. Crouch himself was serious and strictly adhered to rules, while Bagman took everything lightly and disregard rules from time to time. To this end, Crouch once tried to have Bagman sentenced to Azkaban for unwittingly giving information to Death Eaters despite the circumstances and was infuriated when the entire court voted for Bagman's acquittal. Hermione Granger Hermione initially respected Barty for being rule-abiding. This respect was destroyed when she learned how he sent Winky to the Top Box despite her acrophobia. When he dismissed Winky despite knowing she didn't conjure the Dark Mark, Hermione was absolutely disgusted. This disgust increased when she learned about Barty Crouch Jr and how Barty Snr gave him to the Dementors. When Harry told her about how he kept saying stuff was his fault and mentioned his son she simply stated "Well that was his fault." It is unknown how she reacted after learning how Crouch had helped his son escape from Azkaban, learning that the true reason he sacked Winky was due to her failure to present Barty Crouch Jr. from rejoining Voldemort's service, and his murder at the hands of his own son. Wizarding community During the First Wizarding War, Crouch was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and he fought violence with violence: he authorised Aurors the usage of the Unforgivable Curses, to kill suspects rather than capture, attack first and question later and imprisoned many without trials. It was a time when the Death Eaters were terrorising the entire community and what Barty did was seen as the only way they could be victorious. Due to his effectiveness, he was incredibly popular, rising within the Ministry to the point he almost secured the post of Minister for Magic. Even when he sentenced his own son for life in prison, the community cheered him on for giving the impression of progress. Sirius Black, on the other hand, held a personal grudge against Crouch for sentencing him to Azkaban without a trial, losing an opportunity to appeal to the frame-up he had been caught up in. However, after Voldemort's first downfall and sometime after Barty's son was labelled deceased in prison, his popularity within the community dropped critically, as citizens and colleagues alike were able to calm down from their savage approvals after the terror ended and they accused Crouch for being too neglectful as a father and was the reason his own son managed to fall so low. As such, Crouch's declining reputation led him to be reassigned to the Department of International Magical Co-operation. By the 1994-1995 school year, Barty Crouch received much less applause from the students than Ludo Bagman, mostly due to his appearance of a strict rule-follower, as opposed to the more cheerful Bagman. After Winky was caught at the scene of the crime where the Dark Mark was fired into the sky of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup and his reputation was nearly tarnished due to his connections with the elf, he publicly fired her causing Hermione Granger to lash out at him with hatred for his inexcusable abuse and firing of Winky. He also lost Ron's respect when the boy learned about Barty Crouch Jr and stopped trusting his older brother Percy as a result. Near the end of his life, Barty's mental stability was damaged from Voldemort's subjugation and the Ministry simply classified him as insane, showing how much Crouch's status had fallen within the society's standing. Media File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Death Eater attack and Morsmordre (HD)|Reappearance of the Dark Mark File:David Tennant (Barty Crouch Jr) in the Trial Scene|Trail of Igor Karkaroff File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Finding Barty Crouch's body|Finding Barty Crouch's body. Etymology *The name Bartemius originates from the Biblical name Bartimaeus, who was permanently blind all his life, until Jesus healed him. Reasons for naming after a blind man may be due to the fact Bartemius was quite oblivious to his family until his position of authority lowered. *The surname Crouch is a variation of the English surname Cross. Behind the scenes minifigure]] *In , Crouch is portrayed as a somewhat more cheerful character and a generally more likeable man. He congratulates Harry after the latter successfully completes the Second Task, but Barty, in the guise of Moody, interrupts their heartful conversation, asking whether Crouch was trying to get Harry into a summer internship at the Ministry. At this point, Crouch sees Moody twitch like Barty Jr and actually seems to suspect that Moody is actually his son (having apparently played no part in his escape from Azkaban). Instead of arriving in Hogwarts driven half-sane and subsequently disappearing without a trace, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid later find Crouch's dead body in the Forbidden Forest. *Also in the film, Dumbledore said that it destroyed Crouch to send his son to Azkaban. In the book, however, he seemed fully willing to do it and had no qualms or regrets about it. But the truth about the accurate case on that was not revealed. Also, the film version had no mention of Crouch's or his wife's part in their son's escape from Azkaban. *In the film of The Goblet of Fire, Crouch was portrayed by Roger Lloyd-Pack who is best known for his roles as Trigger in Only Fools and Horses and Owen Newitt in the Vicar of Dibley. Lloyd Pack also appears in the revamped Doctor Who series episodes Rise of the Cybermen and Age of Steel along with David Tennant (who plays Barty Crouch Jr in the Goblet of Fire film). In the latter appearance, the respective actors' roles are reversed however, with Tennant playing the main hero and Lloyd Pack playing a villain. Lloyd-Pack played John Lumic (ambitious leader of Cybus industries, formed his own version of the Cybermen) while Tennant played the Doctor. *In the novel, Crouch constantly refers to Percy Weasley as "Weatherby". This is very similar to Roger Lloyd-Pack's Only Fools and Horses character Trigger, who constantly refers to Rodney as "Dave". This is not seen in the film, as Percy was cut. *Due to Percy's omission, Crouch Snr took over the roles Percy had in the book of attending the Yule Ball and Second Task for the film. In the book, Crouch Snr had disappeared due to a supposed "illness", which was actually him being placed under the Imperius Curse by Voldemort and had to be hidden away due to signs of Crouch Snr being able to resist it. It was through falsified letters that Percy took over the responsibilities in Mr Crouch's place for those tasks in the book. Appearances * * * * * * * (mentioned only) Notes and references es:Bartemius Crouch Sr. de:Barty Crouch Sr. fr:Barty Croupton it:Bartemius Crouch Sr. ru:Барти Крауч nl:Bartolomeus Krenck Sr. pl:Bartemiusz Crouch Sr pt-br:Bartolomeu Crouch Sr. Category:1995 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Buried at Hogwarts Castle Category:Council of Magical Law members Bartemius Snr Category:Department of International Magical Cooperation personnel Category:Heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Killed by Bartemius Crouch, Jr Category:Legislators Category:Males Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Murder victims Category:Pure-bloods Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Widowed individuals Category:Wizards